


Your Hands Together

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-24
Updated: 2006-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Your Hands Together

 

The smell of cooking wafts through the trees. Tilda wanders back from a circuit around the camp and almost stumbles upon Wazzer preparing to pray. 

  
Transfixed, she watches as the skinny girl goes through a ritual she knows down to her bones.

Thin hands settle the portrait on a branch at about the height of the prayer table back (home) in the Grey House. Wazzer kneels down, crosses herself, and – yes – even makes the horrible twin motions with her arms, and winces, as if really struck. (They were instructed to imagine the whip, and feel the skin tear, even when they weren't handed the actual thing.)

Wazzer prays. Intensely, fervently.

Feeling sick, Tilda walks over to where Magda sits on a fallen tree trunk sharpening her knives. Her tightened mouth tells Tilda that she's seen Wazzer too.

Even though there are others about (but Shufti's busy at the cooking, and Ozzer seems too preoccupied to watch, for once) Tilda slips her hand into Magda's and hangs on for dear life.

Every time they made her knot her hands in prayer, she imagined she was gripping Magda's instead. Now it's happening, it's real, and Tilda isn't ever going to let go.  


 


End file.
